L'effet Chantilly
by SoniK
Summary: Petite visite inopinée d'une certaine tueuse qui va agrémenter le dessert d'une Faith en proie à la gourmandise ... Saison 3 - Petite oneshot sous forme de POV. A consommer sans modération


**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages sont la propriété de Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, la Fox, WB…

**NOTE IMPORTANTE**: Cette fic est avant tout un FEMSLASH (Implique rapports relationnels et sexuels Lesbiens...).

*******************

POV FAITH

Couchée sur mon lit, je zappe d'une chaine à l'autre sans regarder vraiment ce qui se passe sur l'écran…

Il n'est pas encore très tard et j'attends que B. vienne me chercher pour aller patrouiller…

En attendant, je profite du calme ambiant en savourant mon pot de glace au chocolat que je viens de ''badigeonner'' de chantilly…

Je ferme un instant les yeux, savourant cette crème glacée qui fond dans ma bouche… Le manche de la cuiller serrée entre mes doigts, je la lève légèrement en extirpant un petit gémissement de plaisir ce que peut me faire ressentir la douceur de la crème dans ma bouche…

C'est l'extase… Je me damnerais pour ça…

J'entends cependant toquer à la porte, et je fronce subitement les sourcils en regardant l'heure sur mon radio réveil… C'est pas l'heure !! Pourtant je sens bien que c'est elle… Y a des signaux qui ne trompent pas…

Pieds nus, je descends de mon lit et la cuiller dans la bouche me dirige vers la porte d'entrée pour lui ouvrir…

Elle est là avec son petit manteau rose, ses cheveux attachés dans une sorte de chignon avec pour couronner le tout, une petite barrette en forme de fleur coincée dans sa chevelure…

Super pour la patrouille ! Niveau repérage dans un cimetière, y a pas plus… Rose.

Je lève un sourcil déjà perplexe sur sa tenue et qui plus est sur sa légère avance… Deux heures…

''Y a un problème B. ?''

Les mains jointes devant elle, elle baisse subitement le regard sur le sol, et je reconnais bien là son éternel malaise dès que je suis en face d'elle… Y a pas à dire, je lui fais de l'effet à cette fille !

Je suce lentement ma cuiller avant de la sortir de ma bouche et j'adopte mon petit sourire en coin pour la rendre un peu plus nerveuse…

''Non… Je…''

Elle relève enfin ses yeux sur moi et une légère rougeur surgit sur ses joues quand elle voit mon plus beau sourire s'afficher.

''Je… Vu que je faisais pas grand-chose à la maison… Je me suis dit… Que… Enfin… On pourrait…''

Ah mais on peut faire tout ce que tu veux B. Je suis complètement open…

''… Enfin… Je veux dire… Qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose… Papoter… Ou… Regarder un film… Avant d'aller patrouiller…''

Faire quelque chose ça me va très bien… Papoter moins. Mais je vais vite trouver un truc histoire de ne pas s'ennuyer…

''Ouais si tu veux… Entre…''

Je la laisse passer devant moi et je peux sentir déjà son parfum embaumer l'unique pièce qui me sert de _chez moi_…

Je me dirige alors vers mon lit et m'assois en tailleur tout en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de chocolat chantilly…

''T'en veux B. ? Elle est super bonne !''

Je la vois alors dégrafer son manteau et mes yeux s'écarquillent légèrement lorsque je vois ce tout petit haut de rien du tout qu'elle porte… La cachottière ! Mais là elle ne cache plus grand-chose… Les épaules dénudées et le nombril à l'air… Et quel nombril ! Je regarde alors ma chantilly et une soudaine idée me traverse l'esprit en rivant de nouveau mon regard sur cette partie dénudée.

Non Faith ! Tu peux pas penser à ça… C'est mal comme dirait B.

''Je veux bien…''

Tu veux bien quoi ? Ah… Ca !

Je lui tends le pot alors qu'elle s'assied à côté de moi… Je la vois alors enlever ses chaussures avec l'aide de ses pieds et ni une ni deux, s'adosser au montant du lit… Miss goodie-goodie commence à prendre ses aises, c'est bien !

Je la rejoins en deux secondes chrono et lui prend le pot des mains pour reprendre une cuiller alors que j'appuie sur une touche de ma télécommande pour laisser un film quelconque se dérouler sous nos yeux.

''Y a pas à dire, celui qui a inventé ça a du se faire des couilles en or ! C'est tout simplement divin et presque jouissif !''

''Peut-être, mais ça tombe après sur les hanches et les fesses !''

Mais c'est pas pour autant qu'elle me le laisse… Elle me prend la cuiller et se sert généreusement avant le l'enfourner entre ses lèvres.

Je la regarde faire et là, j'ai une soudaine envie de passer ma langue sur ce petit surplus de crème au coin de ses lèvres.

Oh je sens, que ces deux heures vont être une vraie torture pour moi.

Et contre toute attente ne vois-tu pas qu'elle me tend la cuiller pleine à l'orée de ma bouche…

''Tiens…''

Mon regard se rive au sien alors que je m'approche lentement pour ouvrir ma bouche et prendre ce qu'elle me donne…

J'entends au loin le son de la télévision crépitée, mais là je suis complètement subjuguée par ce que je vois en face de moi… Ce regard qu'elle lance, j'ai peur d'y lire ce que je n'ose pas croire…

Pourtant je sens bientôt son pouce essuyer ma lèvre inférieure et la vois l'emmener à ses propres lèvres pour le sucer…

Je sais pas ce qui me prend d'un coup, mais du bout de la cuiller que je reprends, je dépose une petite noisette de chantilly sur le bout de son nez et je lève un sourcil à la fois provocant et ''joueur''…

Comble de surprise, elle ne dit rien… Bien au contraire. Un petit sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres et elle hausse légèrement le menton comme pour, elle aussi, me provoquer…

Alors lentement, je dépose mes lèvres sur son nez et j'aspire cette chantilly avant qu'elle ne fonde sur elle…

Je me recule légèrement pour la voir se mordiller la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle reprend la cuiller et à son tour m'affuble mon nez de chantilly…

Je frémis déjà de sentir ses lèvres sur moi et je frissonne effectivement lorsque je les sens s'y déposer… Le pire je crois et qui vient de réveiller mon ardeur, c'est ce petit bout de langue qu'elle a osé me donner pour récupérer la dernière parcelle de crème…

Je sais pas si elle se rend bien compte de l'effet qu'elle me fait et surtout de ce petit jeu qui, s'il continue ainsi, aura bientôt pour conséquence une découverte de son corps façon ''dégustation''…

''C'est qu'elle est divine…''

Cette phrase me rend toute chose parce que je sais pas si elle parle de ''ça'' ou de… Moi. Je pencherais pourtant vers le ''ça'', parce que je peux pas croire à autre chose… C'est pas possible.

Pourtant je la vois maintenant s'étendre sur le lit, pliant le coussin en deux sous sa tête pour la surélever… Les genoux pliés, elles les balancent doucement l'un contre l'autre et sa main vient doucement se poser sur son ventre où le bout de ses doigts caressent subtilement le contour de son nombril…

Encore celui là ! Et dans ma folle rêverie, j'ai l'impression que sa main m'invite à le faire !

Oserais-je ou pas ?!

* * *

POV BUFFY

J'ai une frousse de tous les diables mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire intérieurement face à ce regard qu'elle lance sur moi à cet instant.

Je sais que je lui fais de l'effet tout comme elle m'en fait, c'est incontestable, sinon je ne serais pas là à… disons… jouer avec ses nerfs.

D'ailleurs je joue avec les miens aussi par la même occasion car vous qui me connaissez si bien, je ne suis pas ce genre là… Vous savez !... Ce genre là quoi !!

Je sens son regard chaud posé sur moi. Elle doit se demander ce que je fais ici, chez elle si tôt, quelle idée m'a pris de venir la voir alors que cela n'a jamais été le cas et je suis sûre même qu'elle a du être scotchée sur ma réaction face à son petit jeu de chantilly.

D'ailleurs pourquoi je l'ai fait ? Je m'en étonne moi-même en y réfléchissant. Qu'est-ce qui m'a poussée à le faire ?

Raaa ! Tu réfléchis trop Buffy ! Tu connais la réponse ma vieille ! Cette fille t'attire comme un aimant et tu as profité de ''ça'' pour t'approcher d'elle un peu plus, en tout ''innocence''… Enfin je veux dire comme c'est elle qui a commencé le jeu, c'est pas comme si c'était moi qui provoquait…

Quoique là, je le fais quand même un peu… avec ma main sur mon nombril.

C'est bête mais je ne trouve rien d'autre pour attirer son attention, parce que vous savez que je ne suis pas ce genre de fille… Vous le savez n'est-ce pas ?!

J'ai une peur bleue de ce qui pourrait se passer. Et pourtant c'est très paradoxal car j'ai envie de connaître cet ''inconnu'' avec elle… Mais j'ai quand même peur… J'ai peur d'aimer ce qui pourrait se passer et de ne pouvoir continuer parce que je sais comment elle fonctionne… Et je ne veux pas être son want take have.

Mes genoux s'entrechoquent doucement, mais c'est surtout parce que je suis nerveuse là ! Je la sens légèrement bouger à mes côtés… En fait elle remue pas mal. Elle ne trouve pas la bonne position ou elle est tout autant nerveuse que moi ?

''T'en veux ?''

Sa voix légèrement éraillée me fait tourner la tête vers elle alors qu'elle me propose une cuiller pleine de ''calorie''… Elle a son éternel sourire provocantr sur les lèvres mais je sais très bien qu'elle n'en mène par large… Le problème est que j'en mène encore moins qu'elle.

Ma main arrête ses lentes caresses autour de mon nombril et j'entrouvre les lèvres afin qu'elle y glisse l'ustensile qu'elle tient entre ses doigts.

Ma position couchée n'est pas très adéquate pour manger parce que je sens très vite un dérapage incontrôlé. La cuiller penchée à presque 90° fait glisser son contenu plus vite que prévu et j'essaye tant bien que mal de rectifier le tir en soulevant ma tête légèrement mais une sensation de froid me surprend soudainement sur le haut de mon décolleté et j'extirpe un petit cri de surprise.

''Oh Merde ! Pardon !''

Devant cette mimique penaude, je pourrais croire à un malencontreux ''accident''. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, tous les coups sont permis avec Faith Lehane et ce regard brillant en dit long sur son geste ''maladroit''…

Alors Lehane ! Maintenant que tu as ferré le poisson, j'attends de voir… ou de sentir la suite…

* * *

POV FAITH

Oups. J'ai pas fait exprès… Si c'est vrai je déconne pas… j'étais plus concentrée sur sa bouche que sur ce que je faisais.

Bon là va falloir réagir vite, parce qu'elle va pas restée comme ça longtemps. Alors j'ai trois options :

Soit je me lève et je vais chercher une serviette pour qu'elle s'essuie, mais le temps que je me lève et que j'y aille, ça aura fini de couler sur son débardeur et une tâche marron sur du rose, c'est pas terrible !

Soit je racle avec la cuiller, mais là aussi y a des risques que j'étale et que je tâche…

Ou alors la dernière option que je trouve la plus judicieuse mais la plus risquée aussi et j'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin sur ce que je suis en train de penser. Si je pense à ça c'est parce que c'est le plus rapide et le plus pratique.

En fait je pense d'abord à son débardeur tout mignon que j'ai pas envie de le voir sali. C'est vrai c'est pas cool d'aller patrouiller avec une grosse tâche de chocolat, ça fait plutôt moyen, non ?

Non vous avez raison de ne pas me croire, parce que j'en n'ai rien à cirer de son haut. Elle aurait dû l'enlever dès le début, y aurait pas eu de problème comme ça !

Bon va falloir que tu te décides ma vieille parce qu'elle est en train de te regarder là et elle doit se demander pourquoi tu bouges pas.

Si elle ne m'a rien dit quand je l'ai fait sur son nez, y a pas de raison qu'elle me dise quelque chose maintenant. Après tout on fait au plus pressé !

Je sens de suite les battements de mon cœur qui tambourinent contre mes tempes, alors que j'approche mes lèvres de cette peau qui monte et qui descend doucement devant mes yeux.

J'arrive pas à croire de me sentir aussi fébrile sur ce que je suis en train de faire. Ouais mais là c'est pas n'importe qui ! C'est B dessous moi ! Et j'ai mes lèvres qui glissent à présent au-dessus de sa poitrine, le bout de ma langue qui ose lécher cette peau à la saveur chocolatée. P***** j'en tremble, c'est pas croyable !

C'est terrible d'avoir la sensation de ne plus rien contrôler, de se faire complètement happer par les émotions qui vous submergent.

Je sais pertinemment que j'ai tout ''nettoyé'', qu'il ne reste plus une trace, que je goûte en ce moment même la douceur de sa peau sur mes lèvres.

Je suis incapable de me défaire de ce corps que je commence lentement à explorer de mes lèvres. J'y peux rien, elles ont pris le contrôle de ma raison. Elles s'aventurent à présent à la base de son cou, à cet endroit même où je retrouve ce parfum atypique qui me conforte que c'est bien B et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Cet endroit même où la sensibilité est accrue au plus haut niveau quand on fait bien les choses. Et vous pouvez me croire, à ce petit jeu, je suis experte en la matière.

D'ailleurs ce léger tressaillement que je perçois me confirme que je suis pile poil dessus.

Mon cerveau est en ébullition et ne fonctionne plus comme il devrait le faire. Cependant, la seule chose que je discerne dans mes pensées brumeuses, c'est que si je suis encore là, à embrasser son cou c'est que Buffy ne m'a pas repoussée. Et ça j'en suis encore retournée. Ce que j'ai cru lire dans ses yeux tout à l'heure, c'était peut-être pas rien.

Si ma raison n'a plus de contrôle sur mes lèvres, elle ne l'aura plus bientôt sur mes mains.

B ! Si tu ne fais rien maintenant et tout de suite, je ne vais plus répondre de moi et la patrouille, ce sera sur toi que je vais la faire…

* * *

POV BUFFY

Ô mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de me faire ?! Je crois que je vais défaillir de plaisir. Je pensais pas qu'elle aurait des lèvres si douces ! Ô mon Dieu ! Et c'est quoi ces frissons que je ressens là ? Ces décharges que je reçois au bas de mon ventre ?

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive soudain. J'ai chaud et pourtant je me sens trembler de toute part. J'ose même pas bouger de peur qu'elle arrête. Parce que j'ai pas du tout envie qu'elle arrête. Pas maintenant, alors que j'ai enfin réussi à avoir toute son attention.

Et je la sens bien là… Oh oui. Elle et son souffle chaud à l'orée de mon cou, elle et ses lèvres qui me butinent, elle et le bout de sa langue sur ma peau.

J'ai peur d'aimer ce qu'elle est en train de me faire. J'ai peur d'en vouloir plus et j'ai peur de plus pouvoir m'en passer.

Depuis le début elle m'attire. Elle et sa façon d'être. Elle est comme une flamme qui attire les papillons et je suis en ce moment même un petit papillon qui se consume dans ses bras, parce que je sais que tôt ou tard elle va me prendre dans ses bras.

Elle n'est pas une fille à reculer et à arrêter quand elle sait pertinemment qu'elle peut aller plus loin.

Et je veux qu'elle aille plus loin. Je veux sentir, ressentir au centuple ces émotions qui m'étreignent dès que je suis près d'elle.

J'ai osé venir. J'ai osé la provoquer même si je ne suis pas de ce genre là et je sais pas pourquoi ça m'a pris aujourd'hui, mais ça bouillonnait trop et il fallait que ça sorte.

Je sens ses lèvres monter doucement sur ma mâchoire, se faire plus pressantes. Mon manque de recul la rend plus audacieuse, plus entreprenante. Elle devient ce qu'elle se complet à dire sur elle : hot et sexy ! Je commence à la croire… Non ! Je l'ai toujours cru mais je demandais qu'à le voir.

Et rien que de penser à ces deux mots, je me sens tout d'un coup émoustillée et avide de connaître la suite à venir. Alors, si j'osais un geste, un seul geste pour lui confirmer ma totale reddition, vous croyez que notre petit ''jeu'' tout à fait innocent à la base, pourrait devenir source de plaisir onctueux dans tous les sens du terme ?

Et plus j'y pense, plus je me sens fébrile. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'échapper un infime soupir ou gémissement. A ce stade je ne sais plus ce que j'échappe. Est-ce ces images qui volent derrière mes yeux clos ou la montée de ses lèvres pleines et sensuelles glissant sur mon menton qui font que mon corps se cambre légèrement contre le sien en une invitation déguisée à continuer ?

Là je crois que je suis foutue. J'ai signé mon totale abandon et mon entier consentement à ce qu'elle fasse de moi son dessert, à me déguster, me consommer avec gourmandise aussi ''voracement'' que si j'étais sa glace au chocolat et à la chantilly…

* * *

POV FAITH

Une envolée de ''butterfly'' ! C'est ce que je viens de ressentir au bas de mon ventre à l'instant même où je l'ai sentie se presser contre moi. Je crois qu'on vient de dépasser la limite du non retour là ! Se rend-elle compte à quel point elle me fait de l'effet ? A quel point j'ai envie d'elle ? A quel point mon corps se languit du sien ? Tous les jours dès que je la vois s'approcher de moi, j'ai ces putains de frissons qui me chamboulent le bide, dès que je la touche quand on s'entraine, j'ai ces putains d'onde de chocs qui m'électrisent, dès qu'elle me sourit, c'est mon cœur qui s'emballe et mes pensées qui m'envoient des images d'elle dans des positions que je ne vous expliquerai pas de peur de vous faire rougir.

Et là j'ai encore du mal à croire qu'elle est vraiment là. Presque sous moi, à me laisser faire ce que je fais toutes les nuits quand je rêve d'elle. Et là vous pouvez me croire, là c'est super chaste !

Ce n'est plus un jeu pour moi à présent et je veux qu'elle le sache. Qu'elle sache que… que si on continue ça ne sera pas à cause des conséquences de ce petit jeu aussi plaisant soit-il, parce que je dois bien avouer, que la déguster comme ça, j'en redemande. D'ailleurs qui me dit qu'elle ne me laissera pas la ''chocolater'' là où mes yeux ne peuvent rien voir en ce moment ? C'est beau d'espérer.

Non, si on continue c'est parce qu'elle en a envie tout comme moi et je crois qu'elle est à point. Je le sais, je l'entends dans ses petits soupirs, je le sens dans ses oscillements de bassin qui osent se frotter contre moi. Y a pas plus excitant comme preuve.

J'arrête pourtant mon investigation alors que je suis qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres roses qui m'ont toujours attirée, qui m'ont toujours tentée. Connaître enfin leur saveur, leur douceur.

Je suis là maintenant, toujours aussi près d'elle, à la regarder de mes yeux qui la sondent, qui l'interrogent en silence sur la suite à venir. Est-elle prête à franchir le pas avec moi ? Est-elle prête à me laisser la découvrir avec toute la tendresse que je suis en mesure de lui donner ? Est-elle prête à partager ce moment tant attendu sans arrière pensée, ni regret par la suite ?

Je sens mon cœur battre à tout rompre, je l'entends même tambouriner contre mes tempes de peur de voir une once de je ne sais quoi dans son regard qui me prouvera qu'elle se rétracte, que sa raison la poussera à penser que c'est mal. Non Buffy, ça ne pourra jamais être mal entre nous. Je t'ai dans la peau ! Je serais même prête à me faire tatouer ton prénom pour te le prouver !

Mes yeux fixent ces prunelles qui ne cillent pas, qui se rivent également dans les miens. J'ose les descendre l'espace d'un instant sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrent comme si elle manquait d'air ou alors peut-être est-ce le signe que j'attendais. Le signe de sa totale approbation à en prendre possession, à marquer mon nouveau territoire que je ne suis pas prête de concéder.

Mon regard se rive de nouveau dans ce lagon vert comme pour lui signifier que cette fois si elle ne fait rien pour me retenir, elle est à moi. Pour de bon…

* * *

POV BUFFY

Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu si peur de ma vie. Ce regard sombre et chaud qui me sonde me fait entrevoir ce qu'elle veut de façon tout à fait significative. Et ce que je perçois en moi, je le ressens pour la première fois. Ca vibre au bas de mon ventre, ça tambourine dans ma poitrine, ça chauffe partout en moi. Et tout ça me fait peur. Parce que c'est nouveau. Parce que je ne sais pas comment le gérer. C'est l'inconnu pour moi.

Pourtant je sens une force invisible me prendre, m'aider à surmonter cette peur de l'inconnu. Cet inconnu qui m'attire en tout point, qui me pousse à ne pas ciller du regard afin d'y lire dans le sien ce que je recherche et qui apaisera mes craintes que je sais infondées.

C'est drôle en de pareille circonstance, j'étais loin d'imaginer sa réaction. Elle, si en proie au désir charnelle, à la fougue, à l'empressement dans sa façon d'être et de faire, la voir ainsi en opposition totale à ce qu'elle veut bien faire paraître, conforte ce que je suis en train de lire dans ses yeux.

Et ce que je lis, m'envoûte, anime mon corps déjà dépendant de ses baisers sur ma peau, de ses mains qu'il réclame de caresses.

Un geste de ma part. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Mon consentement. Un geste de ma part et je pourrai enfin connaître, goûter, sentir ce que mon imagination n'a pu me faire qu'entrapercevoir.

Alors poussée par cette même force invisible et surtout par mon désir de toucher enfin à la texture de ses lèvres, j'ose du bout des doigts, les effleurer, les dessiner, les contourner. Ma main tremble légèrement sous leur découverte et je frémis de plaisir de constater leur douceur et leur fermeté. Le renflement de sa lèvre inférieure est un appel au baiser, à l'envie de le mordiller. Et rien qu'à cette pensée ma langue humecte mes propres lèvres.

Je sens son souffle chaud sur mes doigts, son regard qui ne cille pas mais qui brille d'un nouvel éclat. Elle sait maintenant que je suis à elle, qu'elle va pouvoir enfin me faire connaître cet inconnu qui à présent m'excite, m'anime à en sentir déjà les effets au creux de mes cuisses.

Je vois descendre doucement son visage vers le mien alors qu'un petit sourire s'étire lentement sur mes lèvres. Je sens bientôt l'effleurement des siennes sur les miennes, aussi léger qu'une aile de papillon, comme si elle voulait attiser le feu qui brûle déjà en moi ou bien perdurer cette douce torture qu'elle m'inflige.

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent pour y mêler mon souffle au sien. J'ai l'impression que tout tourne au ralenti. Mes paupières à présent fermées, je ne ressens plus que ses effleurements me butiner, le bout de sa langue venir doucement à la rencontre de la mienne. Cette lenteur, cette douceur ne fait qu'aviver mon excitation, mon envie de la connaître davantage. Pourtant je joue au même jeu qu'elle, je m'électrise de sentir sa langue frôler la mienne, tout comme je frissonne quand la mienne part à sa rencontre.

Un soupir s'échappe. Est-ce le sien, le mien ? Je ne sais plus. Mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus normalement. Ma raison m'abandonne et je n'ai plus qu'une seule envie à présent c'est qu'elle m'embrasse enfin.

Fin… (ou pas… J )


End file.
